OS n 03 - La transformation
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Les Mugiwaras accostent sur une île et se séparent pour l'explorer. L'un d'eux va subir un changement particulier ...


Les Mugiwaras avaient accosté sur une île pour le moins étrange. Ils ont don décidé d'aller l'explorer sur ordre du capitaine. Celui-ci étant toujours en quête d'aventure et ceci semble avoir été amplifié avec les 2 ans de séparation. L'équipage n'osa même pas répliquer car ils savaient pertinemment que le brun ne les écouterait pas.

Usopp et Chopper gardèrent le Sunny, un groupe composé par l'archéologue, le charpentier et le capitaine. De l'autre le musicien, la navigatrice, le sabreur et le cuisinier. Étrangement Sanji n'avait pas râlé quand il su qu'il allait se retrouver avec notre tête de cactus parce qu'il était avec Nami. Ce n'est pas Zoro qui ouvra la marche bien évidemment, c'est Sanji qui s'en chargea et cela ne plu pas à ce premier. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme d'habitude.

Nami (les écartant) : Ça suffit vous deux ! J'en ai marre que vous vous chamailliez tout le temps ! À partir de maintenant je vous prendrai 1000 berrys chacun à chaque bataille. C'est compris ?

Sanji : Oui Nami-chérie !

Zoro ne dit rien étant trop énervé.

Sanji : Alors tête de cactus, tu dis plus rien ?

Zoro : La ferme Sourcil en Vrille ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon argent juste à cause de toi.

Robin : Hi hi. Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

Tous sauf Robin : D'accord !

Les groupes se séparèrent, Luffy tout excité bien sur.

Du côté de Nami et de ses trois énergumènes.

Nami : J'en ai vraiment marre que vous vous battiez. Je me demande pourquoi je vois ai mis dans la même équipe. J'aurais du me mettre avec Luffy et envoyer un de vous deux avec Franky et Robin mais Luffy aurait pas arrêté de me saouler. Je plains notre charmant couple.

Zoro : Je me serais ennuyé avec eux donc je t'aurais dit non. Je préfère encore me battre avec le Cook et perdre des berrys.

Sanji ne dit rien, trop étonné de cette phrase. Nami eut une idée.

Nami : Zoro, tu voudrais te séparer du groupe? Pour couvrir plus de surface.

Zoro : Ok. Je ne me perdrais pas.

Nami : *Tu parles* Va vers l'est. Robin a dit qu'ils allaient vers le Nord, et nous on va vers le Sud.

Zoro (partant) : Vous perdez pas.

Nami : Enfin tranquilles.

Sanji : Tu es sure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ?

Nami : Non, j'imagine qu'il a progressé avec les deux ans de séparation.

Brook : Nami-san a raison. Yohohohohoho ...

Nami : Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Tu ne dois pas aller bien.

Sanji : Bien sur que non mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable.

Ils reprirent leur route. Du côté de Zoro.

Zoro : *Nami a du juger que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul.*

Il arriva à un temple en ruines. Il décida d'aller l'explorer, prudemment tout de même.

Les deux heures passèrent et ils rentrèrent tous au Sunny, sauf Zoro bien sur –vous vous en êtes doutés ›‹'-

Chopper (à Nami) : Zoro n'était pas avec vous ?

Sanji : Si mais –

Nami (le coupant) : Il a voulu se séparer du groupe car il en avait marre de voir Sanji.

Usopp : Je vois que les deux ans de séparation n'ont pas arrangé votre relation.

Sanji : Si tu le dis ...

Robin : Je pense qu'on devrait aller le chercher. On a rencontré des ennemis plus ou moins dangereux de notre côté. Kenshi-kun est peut être en danger.

Luffy : Mais non, ça ira pour lui, j'en suis sur.

Nami : Luffy, on va le chercher que tu le veuilles ou non.

Luffy : Maiiiis j'ai faiiim moiiii !

Nami : On va le chercher ! *Mince qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ?*

Sanji : Plus vite on sera revenus plus vite je te ferais à manger.

Luffy : Cooool ! Alors on y va !

Ils partirent donc chercher Zoro. Nami leur avait dit qu'il était parti vers l'Est, là où elle l'avait envoyé. Ils arrivèrent au temple et ne virent aucun garde. Ils commencèrent à avancer.

Robin : Arrêtez !

Ils se stoppèrent, étant étonnés du cri de la brune.

Franky : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Nami : Ça va Robin ?

Robin s'était stoppée et on aurait qu'elle était paralysée. Elle était limpide. Franky l'aida à s'asseoir sur un gros rocher.

Chopper : Robin ? Tu es malade ?

Après un silence, elle se décida à parler.

Robin : Ce temple est maudit.

Tous furent stupéfaits. Ils n'osaient pas parler.

Robin : Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende mais je me suis trompée. C'est le temple du prince Fukushira. Autrefois i la été maudit car il avait trompé sa femme (j sais c'est idiot) Il est dit que son âme ère dans cet endroit car il ne trouve pas le repos.

Un nouveau silence.

Nami (prenant peur) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Robin : Toute personne qui entre est immédiatement tuée. Et ça dans d'atroces souffrances...

Chopper : Hiiii !

Nami : Quoi ? Alors si Zoro ...

Usopp : Si Zoro est entré là-dedans il est peut-être ...

Luffy : Dis pas ça Usopp ! On va y aller ! À plusieurs on aura peut-être une chance.

Franky : C'est vrai. Je reste avec Robin.

Usopp : Moi aussi. Soyez prudents.

Nami : On y va. Sanji ça va t'es tout pâle.

Sanji était complètement terrifié. Il 'avait pas dit un mot.

Sanji : Je ... je vais bien Nami. *Bon sang, si Zoro est ... je n'ose même pas y penser ... *

Luffy : Alors on y va. Il faut se dépêcher.

Nami : *Il pense qu'a manger c'est affligeant ...*

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans le temple mais rien ne leur arriva.

Chopper (collé à Nami) : On n'est même pas surs qu'il y soit...

Sanji (chuchotant) : Chut Chopper on pourrait se faire remarquer.

Le petit renne hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent à avancer sans rencontrer quoi que se soit. Que se soit ennemis ou pièges. Après 20 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une salle qui donnait à d'autres couloirs et virent ... Zoro. Il était allongé sur le ventre à l'autre bout de la salle. À première vue il n'était pas blessé. Mais on aurait dit que sa silhouette avait ... changée ...

Luffy : ZORO !

Il se précipita vers lui.

Nami : Luffy ! Attends ! Reviens !

Mais Luffy ne l'écoutait pas. Il arriva au prés de Zoro et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le secouant.

Luffy (au bord des larmes) : Zoro ! Réponds ! J't'en supplie ! Zoro !

Les autres le rejoignirent. Nami fut la première à réagir.

Nami : Qu ... qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

Nami retourna doucement le corps de Zoro pour voir ... une poitrine à la place de son torse et un visage de jeune fille. Zoro était devenu une fille. Elle se dépêcha de cacher cette poitrine sortie d'on ne sait où. Sanji ne dit rien mais lui donna sa veste pour le (ou la) couvrir. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

... : Sa nouvelle transformation vous plaît ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un homme. Il avait dans les mains une sorte de log pose mais était rempli d'un liquide rouge.

Luffy : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enfoiré ? Et t'es qui d'abord ?!

Il courra vers l'homme et se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer mais l'homme esquiva sans mal.

... : Vous ne m'attraperez pas, je suis le prince Fukashira. Je garde les lieux depuis des décennies.

Sanji (très énervé) : Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à notre ami !?

Fukushira : Ah, ça. (Il regarda Zoro) Je lui ai simplement inversé les hormones. Il était trop prétentieux alors j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait de devenir une fille. Elle se réveillera bientôt. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous.

Il partit en s'évaporant. Luffy revint prés du groupe. Chopper examinait Zoro.

Nami : Tu crois qu'il y a une solution à ça Chopper ?

Chopper : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. Il faut le ramener au Sunny.

Il fouilla dans son petit sac et en ressortit une bande pour couvrir la poitrine de Zoro.

Brook : Je veux bien m'occuper de porter Zoro-chan yohohoho.

Sanji : Alors là tu rêves mon vieux. C'est moi qui m'en occupe. Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

Chopper : Non mais je ferais des examens pour être sur qu'elle ne soit pas empoisonnée.

Sanji prit Zoro dans ses bras. Elle était aussi plus légère. Ils quittèrent l'endroit pour retourner au Sunny. Ils sortirent du temple. Usopp se précipita vers eux ? Il vit Zoro.

Usopp : Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Nami : Il y avait bien un Fukushira mais il semblerait que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas les mêmes que ce que Robin nous a dit. Il a transformé Zoro en fille.

Robin (voyant Zoro) : Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui.

Tous sauf Robin et Zoro : Sérieux ?!

Robin : Oui. J'ai déjà lu ce cas dans un de mes nombreux livres. Reste à le retrouver.

Usopp : On va t'aider.

Chopper : Tu peux compter sur nous.

Luffy : Dépêchons-nous de rentrer au Sunny pour soigner et sauver Zoro.

Ils rentrèrent au Sunny. Chopper emmena Zoro dans son cabinet pour l'examiner. Sanji resta avec le petit renne. Le reste de l'équipage se dirigea vers la bibliothèque géante pour trouver de quoi rendre l'apparence de Zoro.

Sanji : Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ?

Chopper : Oui, il lui faut le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau corps.

Sanji : Ah je vois. Tu va aller aider les autres ?

Chopper : Non. Je vais essayer de trouver un remède. Vas-y-toi. Je m'occupe de lui. Ou elle ?

Sanji : Non je reste. Je dirais elle dans l'immédiat.

Chopper : Tu le préfères comme ça hein ?

Sanji : Ben ce n'est pas ça mais ...

Ils entendirent Zoro qui commençait à se réveiller.

Chopper : Zoro ! Comment tu te sens ?

Zoro : Ça va mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Même sa voix avait changée (vous allez me dire c'est logique ›‹) Elle était féminine et douce. Sanji croyait entendre une autre personne. On aurait dit la sœur de Zoro.

Zoro : Chopper, j'espère que tu peux faire quelque chose.

Chopper : Eh bien ... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ...

Zoro : Je vois ... Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Elle voulu se lever, mais n'étant pas habituée, tomba, Sanji la rattrapa et la fit s'asseoir sur le petit lit.

Zoro : Je parie que tu m'aimes bien maintenant que je suis du sexe opposé.

Sanji : Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais.

Chopper : Je vais aller aider les autres. Bois ça Zoro.

Chopper lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent orange (j'ai galéré à me décider sur la couleur =_=).

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chopper : Un anti poison. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'a rien de grave.

Chopper partit, laissant les 2 jeunes ensembles.

Zoro : Il faut que je me change. Tu crois que Nami voudra me prêter ses vêtements ?

Sanji : *Avant je me bagarrais toujours avec mais là j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.* Je pense que oui. Tu as faim ?

Zoro : *Pourquoi cette attention soudaine ?* Oui. Tu voudrais me faire quelque chose ?

Sanji : Oui. Si je te demande c'est parce que j'en ai envie. *Je veux l'embrasser.*

Sanji ne s'obéit pas et sauta sur Zoro pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Zoro (essayant de le repousser) : Sanji arrête ! Au sec-

Le blond venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de la verte (ben quoi) Son autre main de promenait sur le corps de Zoro qui essayait de se débattre mais d'un autre côté il en avait tellement envie. Sanji se redressa.

Sanji (regardant Zoro dans les yeux) : Écoute Zoro, je t'aime.

Zoro ne dit rien. Après un silence.

Zoro (se débattant) : Arrête ! Tu dis ça parce que je suis une fille ! Lâche-moi !

Sanji s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et passionné. Zoro se laissa faire. Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Sanji, approfondissant le baiser. Sanji mit ses mains autour de la taille de Zoro, la serrant contre lui. Quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit. Zoro se retransforma en homme (je sais, c'est un peu idiot comme remède). Sanji se recula et tomba du lit. Zoro enleva la bande autour de son torse et se leva, prêt à partir.

Zoro : Tu as vu, je te dégoute.

Sanji se leva et lui pris la main. Zoro s'arrêta.

Sanji : Zoro je ... je t'aime vraiment. J'ai juste été très surpris c'est tout. Je t'aime, ne me rejettes pas.

Zoro se retourna et embrassa Sanji. Il demanda l'accès qui fut évidemment accepté. Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Sanji : Zoro ... non pas ici ... il faut avertir les autres ...

Zoro se leva et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

Zoro : Alors on le dit aux autres et on monte dans la vigie. D'accord ?

Sanji : En fait je crois que ...

Zoro : Tu n'es pas encore prêt c'est ça ?

Sanji (baissant les yeux) : Oui ... Désolé ...

Zoro (lui baisant le front) : Mais ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. De toute façon je ne me sens pas prêt non plus. On n'est pas obligés de le faire tout de suite.

Sanji : Oui c'est vrai.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent le dire aux autres l'état de Zoro mais pas pour eux deux. Ils furent contents et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Les jours, les semaines passaient et notre charmant couple se voyait en cachette . Un soir ils devaient garder le bateau tous les deux.

Nami : Soyez sages et ne vous battez pas surtout.

Zoro (faisant semblant d'être vexé) : De toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Sanji (le faisant aussi exprès) : Nami chérie ce que tu peux être méchante.

Nami : Oui je sais.

En réalité elle savait pour eux deux. Ben oui Robin sait tout vous le savez et elle les a espionnés plusieurs fois donc elle avait décidé avec notre charmante navigatrice de les laisser ensembles. Les autres membres partirent, laissant le jeune couple. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Sanji fit à manger aidé par Zoro (il a pris des cours :D) car l'équipage avait décidé de manger dehors.

Sanji (en train de couper des légumes) : Zoro ?

Zoro (en train de préparer les ingrédients) : Mmmh ?

Sanji : Je crois que je ...

Zoro (avec un sourire) : Je sais ce que tu va dire.

Sanji (rougissant) : Tu ... tu veux ?

Zoro : Bien sur que je veux. Depuis le temps que j'attends.

Sanji lui sourit et il finit de préparer le repas. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Le repas terminé ils débarrassèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Zoro.

Zoro : Tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? Tu sais, je ne te forces pas.

Sanji : Je sais mais j'en suis sur, je veux le faire avec toi Zoro.

Zoro : D'accord. Dans ce cas.

Il l'allongea sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent et se débarrassèrent très vite de leurs vêtements, restant tous les deux en caleçon. Zoro couvrit son cou de baisers puis descendit jusqu'aux petits bouts de chairs déjà durs du au plaisir procuré par le vert. Sanji gémissait de plus en plus, le désir étant trop grand. Il en avait tellement envie. Zoro lui enleva son caleçon et put contempler le membre tendu de son blond. Il le lécha d'abord, donnant de grands coups de langue, voulant entendre son cuisinier gémir.

Sanji : Zoro ... Pr ... Prends le ...

Zoro : À tes ordres mon prince.

Zoro le mit en bouche d'un coup, arrachant un cri au blond. Il entama de longs va-et-vient, faisant gémir le cuisinier de plus en plus. Sanji ne se retenait pas, le plaisir étant trop grand. Zoro allait de plus en plus vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sanji se libéra dans la bouche du vert qui avala le tout. Se sentant à l'étroit, il ôta son propre caleçon. Il regarda Sanji qui était essoufflé et rouge, gémissant encore un peu. Il était tellement désirable comme ça. Zoro se mit au dessus de lui sans le toucher, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Zoro : Tu es prêt pour la suite ou tu veux que j'arrête là.

Sanji : Non continue.

Zoro l'embrassa langoureusement, frottant leurs sexes ensembles. Sanji écarta les jambes, invitant Zoro. Celui-ci lui fit lécher trois doigts qu'il fit avidement, voulant au plus vite le sabreur en lui. Il en inséra un, le blond se crispa sous l'intrusion. Zoro bougea son doigt lentement, faisant de petits va-et-vient. Il en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième. Il fit des va-et-vient plus rapides.

Sanji : Vi ... viens ...

Zoro retira ses doigts et entra en lui d'un coup. Cela avait fait mal à son amant et il ne bougea plus pendant un moment, embrassant Sanji et lui murmurer des mots doux pour le calmer, le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette présence hostile. Au bout d'un moment, il donna un léger coup de rein, donnant le feu vert à son nakama. Zoro bougea lentement pour ne pas lui faire davantage de mal. Mais Sanji n'était pas de cet avis.

Sanji : Plus ... plus vite ... haa ...

Zoro s'exécuta, faisant gémir Sanji de plaisir. Il adorait le voir comme ça. Il était tellement diffèrent de d'habitude. Zoro allait de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji se libéra une nouvelle fois, sur son torse cette fois ci. Zoro donna quelques coups de butoirs avant de se libérer lui aussi, à l'intérieur de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Il se retira et s'écroula, à bouts de forces, aux côtés de Sanji, essuya son torse à l'aide de son tee-shirt, le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et le pris dans ses bras, reprenant leur souffle tous les deux. Sanji commença à s'endormir, fermant les yeux.

Zoro : Je t'aime Sanji, de toutes mes forces.

Sanji : Moi aussi Zoro.

Zoro l'embrassa et prit une couverture pour ne pas que son nakama n'attrape froid. Il mit la couverture sur eux et entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Sanji, qui s'endormit la tête sur le torse du bretteur. Zoro le regarda et sourit, le prenant dans ses bras, pour s'endormir à son tour.

À partir de maintenant, ils se battraient, mais pour avoir des baisers ou des caresses.


End file.
